wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy
The Mummy was a level 6 monster. Possibly he was a evil former egyptian sorcerer who was bandaged and placed in a tomb, and then brought back to life by Max. His main power is to manipulate the minds of living beings with a reddish ray from eyes, so that it will be the make of your own needs. All Mummies love ice cream, especially cookie dough. When a mummy is unwrapped, it turns to dust, leaving behind only his tracks and his hypnotic eyes of ruby red. Featured Episodes Justin had to catch a mummy in "Night at the Lazerama," after a mummy was spotted in New York, Justin was assigned to hunt the mummy down, after all the other monster hunters were killed, he took his vampire girlfriend Juliet to help him. But they both got trapped in an exhibit. The mummy begins to hypnotise some people into becoming his slaves who begin to deliver his treasure to him, While Justin and Juliet are trapped. The sun begins to rise. In the middle of the confusion Justin thinks of a plan to save Juliet from dying in the sunlight, he convinces her to look into the mummy's eyes so she can become his slave. This being the only way she can be saved. Juliet agrees and has become a slave. Justin swears to Juliet that he will destroy the mummy and free her if it is the last thing he does. Special Abilities *Mind Manipulation *Telekinesis *Molecular Immobilization *Molecular Manipulation *Mumification (possibly a form of necromancer magic) *(likely) Mind Reading *(possibly) Necromancing Trivia *He must have the power to mummification, that allows bandaged other people, turning them into mummies as well. this implies he is some sort of necromancer - a wizard that controls the dead and the undead. *It's unclear wether all mummies are monsters or just some. *Oddly enough, the mummy was able to phase Juliet through the window of the museum exhibit, when it has been stated that plastic is magic-proof. It's probable that in this case, it is only WIZARD Magic proof. *It seems that after being defeated (by getting his gauze unwrapped) the mummies eyes have no hypnotic effect proved by Max, meaning that all magical powers are gone when a mummy is unwrapped or the powers are deeply locked in its remains. *He has the ability to put victims in stasis by putting them in a hieroglyphs. *His name is unknown, but he appears to be an almaglamation of two mummy villains: Imhotep and Karis. Imhotep was an evil priest who wields black magic and betrayed the Pharaoh. Karis was a villain from The Mummy movies from the 1950s to 70's. *As a mummy and level 6 monster, he is considered very powerful though it seems he is stronger; then Juliet, who is also a level 6 monster, but this could be ignored that Juliet is a developing vampire and the mummy is already fully developed. *It was said by Max in "Alex Charms a Boy" that Max let the Mummy free making it his fault that it took Juliet. *The Mummy is the first character to die on-screen ( the second being Stevie Nichols, the third, Gorog and the fourth being Dominic). *Justin believes his biggest regret to be becoming a Monster Hunter, as it lead to the Mummy taking Juliet away from him. Appearances *Monster Hunter (first appearance) *Night at the Lazerama *Wizards vs. Werewolves (last appearance) Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Magical creatures Category:Species Category:Minor characters